halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Making Science
Making Science (рус. Рост Науки) — фанатская песня из Portal 2, пародия на песню "Making Christmas" из мультфильма "Кошмар перед Рождеством". Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Harry101UK, русская версия дублирована каналом NyanDub (Radiant Records). Песня исполняется жителями лаборатории исследования природы порталов, аналогична песне This Is Aperture. Текст Английский = :Making science! Making science! :Is so fine! :She's awake now... :...and won't the subjects be surprised! :She's awake again! :Making science! Making science! :MAKING SCIENCE!? :I'll build a turret with a gun... :...we'll shoot at you and make you run! :Oh my god! What have I done!? :It's time for testing! :Making science! Making science! :Cubes and lasers,placed in chambers... :...ready for subjects to solve the tests. :She's awake again! :Sleep mode: OFF :Now here we go... :...with all my tests we're... :...making science now! :I can't believe what's happening to me... :...I'm in control... :...of the facility! :Heheh... hurhur... uhh... that's tiring. :Won't they be impressed: I'm not a moron! :See how I change this peaceful test... :...into something that'll kill this pest! :Hmm... my compliments, from me to you! :Heh... I can't believe you actually made it through! :Now would you just stay there please!? :I'd like to introduce you to... :...huh? Nononono! DO COME BACK! :Fine, no. Don't meet him then... :...it's 'Mr. Mashy' - the spike plate. :He'd like to reduce your weight! :Ha... ha... little joke... there... :Sleep Mode: OFF :Now here we go... :...with all our guns... :...we're making science now! :Making science! Making science! :La! La! La! :It's finally here... :...and we can't wait! :So lock and load and take your aim! :'cos when the subjects start to die... :...we'll all sing out... :..."IT'S SCIENCE!" |-| Русский = :Турели: :Рост науки! Рост науки! :Красота! :Дефектная турель: :Она не спит, :Подопытный, будь удивлён! :Турели: :Вновь она не спит! :Рост науки! Рост науки! :Уитли: :РОСТ НАУКИ?! :ГЛэДОС: :Турелью усмирю твой пыл... :Турели: :...лишь выстрел и твой след простыл! :Уитли: :Боже! Что я натворил?! :ГЛэДОС: :Пора для тестов! :Турели: :Рост науки! Рост науки! :Турели: :Куб и лазер в каждом зале... :...ждут, когда подопытный придёт. :Вновь она не спит! :Дефектная турель: :Выход из :Режима сна... :ГЛэДОС: :Отладка тестов... :Турели: :Рост науку ждёт! :Уитли: :Не верю в то, что стало со мной... :Я во главе... весь этот комплекс - мой! :Охохохо... уфф... как же утомительно. :Впечатлятся все, ведь я не идиот! :Мирный тест в убийцу превращу :И живой ту дрянь не отпущу! :Хмм... комплимент прими, лично от меня. :Хех... Не верится, что ты через всё прошла. :Теперь, прошу, никуда не уходи. :Я хочу познакомить тебя с... :А? Не-не-не-не! А НУ, ВЕРНИСЬ! :Ладно, не хочешь - как хочешь. :...это "Дядя Прессик". Шипастый! :Он помог бы тебе... сбросить вес! :Хе...хе... Славная шутка, да? :Турели: :Выход из :Режима сна... :Наводка пушек... :Рост науку ждёт! :Кейв Джонсон: :Рост науки! Рост науки! :Турели: :Ла-ла-ла! :Турели: :Момент настал... :Дефектная турель: :...мы заждались! :Турели: :Скорей прицелься и стреляй! :Турели: :Когда умрут все те, кто жив... :...мы воспоём НАУКУ! Видео ♪ Portal - Making Science|Оригинал NyanDub 26 Harry101UK - Making Science (RUS)|Перевод от NyanDub Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов